Para toda la eternidad
by BonnieBosch
Summary: HIATUS-Mi mente giraba, no podía ser cierto, mi ángel me proponía matrimonio? Alexander y Raven se van a casar...pero antes deberan pasar por varias pruebas.Raven / Alexander POV
1. La Peticion

_Estos personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Ellen Schreiber, la trama SI es mía._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Raven POV

_La Petición_

Hoy me desperté muy temprano por culpa de la ansiedad, hoy va a ser un día importante.

Revise mi reloj de "The Nightmare Before Christmas", eran las 4:30 a.m., todavía tenía una hora para levantarme y arreglarme, Becky pasaría por mi a las 6:30 para ir al colegio, el cual se acabaría en 2 meses.

Mi mente voló 2 años atrás, recordando el primer día que vi a mi ángel gótico y fue avanzando en mis recuerdos; la primera cita, aquel primer beso, las noches que pasamos juntos contemplando las estrellas, viendo películas o simplemente oyendo lo mejor de Marilyn Manson.

Mi mente se detuvo la noche de ayer, mi cumpleaños numero 18, el día que Alexander Sterling me propuso matrimonio.

* * *

(Flash back)

Noto lo nervioso que mi vampiro preferido se encuentra, me pregunto el por que, nunca lo había visto así, ni cuando Jagger y Luna nos tendieron esa trampa en el cementerio.

-Alexander, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

-Raven, mi amor, tengo una petición que hacerte-dijo mientras tomaba mis manos.

- Dime, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea.

Sonrió y se arrodilló frente a mi, lo mire confundida, me pregunto que será lo que….O Por Dios!

-Raven, cariño- sus ojos eran tiernos y abrasadores, me miró fijamente mientras sacaba el anillo- Eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón, prometo ser siempre tuyo. Tú eres lo más importante para mí. Raven, la vida era un oscuro abismo hasta que te conocí. Mi vida entera cambió la primera vez que te vi y ahora brilla más que el sol mismo .Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Mi mente giraba, no podía ser cierto, ¿Mi ángel me proponía matrimonio?

-Oh! Alexander c-claro que me quiero casar contigo, eres la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Sonrió mientras mi colocaba el anillo, un anillo con la banda de plata, la piedra era un murciélago con diminutas piedras brillantes alrededor, una belleza.

Alexander besó el anillo y luego mis labios.

-Gracias, también eres la persona que más amo y quiero pasar contigo toda la eternidad, pero primero...

-¿Primero que? -le interrumpí

-Mañana iremos a pedirle la bendición a tus padres.

*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-_*^-

¡Hola! Noté que no habían muchos FF de **_Vampire kisses _**así que subí uno, espero les guste.

Dejen sus reviews, es mi primer fic, así que no sean crueles... Aceptamos críticas constructivas :)

Subiré el próximo capitulo pronto...

Bellesme Cullen y Mary Alice de Whitlock Brandon


	2. La Carta

_Alexander POV_

_-Gracias, también eres la persona que mas amo y quiero pasar contigo toda la eternidad, pero primero..._

_-Primero que? -me interrumpió_

_-Mañana iremos a pedirle la bendición a tus padres_

Ayer se podría contar como la mejor noche de toda mi vida después del día en el que la conocí, aquella noche de Halloween que la vi desde mi ventana, sabia que ella era diferente... Quién más se pone un traje de tenis como disfraz?

Casi no pude dormir este día ya que en pocas horas iré a pedirle la bendición de la boda a sus padres. Estaba tan nervioso, más que la noche anterior. Ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas que no hubiera ningún problema con ellos, por que de todos modos con o sin su consentimiento yo iba a buscar la manera para atarme a ella de por vida.

Todavía no estoy seguro de que hacer con Raven. Sé que ella quiere ser parte de mi mundo como yo del de ella, se lo he dicho tantas veces, pero ella es terca y quiere convertirse en un vampiro. Pero, ¿Eso me convertiría en un lunático bebedor de sangre como jagger? Y hay tantas cosas de su mundo que no quiero que Raven se pierda, pero soy tan egoísta, simplemente no estoy seguro, no quiero quitarle su humanidad tan pronto, pero la quiero de por vida… pues creo que Raven va a seguir insistiendo así que no tengo opción, después de la boda nos iremos lejos de Dullsville, tal vez de regreso a Rumania

Ya se acerca la hora del Crepúsculo, la única hora segura para nosotros, mis nervios están a flor de piel estoy a minutos de encontrarme con Raven para ir a su casa.

..........::::::::::..........::::::::::..........::::::::::..........::::::::::..........

-Buenas Noches Señora Madison.

-Buenas Noches Alexander, Qué los trae por aquí?

-Bueno es que Raven y yo les queríamos dar una noticia...

-Mama, avísale a papa, quiero que estén los dos presentes –dijo mi ángel interrumpiéndome-.

-Está bien lo iré a llamar- dijo desconfiada- , pero Raven tiene que ser rápido recuerda que iremos a cenar para celebrar nuestro aniversario. –Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-.

Mientras mi _Suegra _subía al piso de arriba Raven se acerco a mi me abrazo y luego me beso con tanta pasión que podría decir que me dejo sin aliento. Luego de ese tan grandioso beso me dijo riendo.

-Seguro mamá pensó que les iba a decir que estoy embarazada nunca se lo imaginaria. Estoy tan feliz con todo esto Alexander. Te amo tanto.- dijo mientras me dio un beso corto pero con la misma pasión-

-Yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo Raven, ni te lo imaginas- ésta vez fui yo el que la besó, hasta que oímos a alguien carraspear-

Ups- dijo Raven-. Y ambos reímos nerviosamente.

El papa de Rave nos hizo con una seña que lo siguiéramos a la sala y después que nos sentáramos. Ambos, mi suegro y suegra, estaban perfectamente vestidos de gala listos para celebrar su aniversario.

Antes de yo poder decir algo Raven habló.

Mamá, Papá, voy a ser directa… Alexander y yo nos vamos a casar… Me lo pidió ayer y yo Acepte.

-Sr. y Sra. Raven, sé que lo hice de una manera poco convencional, si hubiera hecho lo correcto hubiera venido primero y pedirle la mano de su hermosa hija, pero no quise restarle importancia a su decisión. Por un milagro Raven me ama tanto como yo la amo ella , desde que llego mi vida cambió, es como estar en el cielo y quiero permanecer así y ahí con ella el resto de mi vida , prometo que la cuidaré como a mi propia vida, no, más que a mi propia vida... Así que... Quiero pedirles su vendicion para nuestra boda.

Después de un largo silencio la Sra. Madison Se levanto de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a mi futura esposa.

-Oh Raven, Alexander, estoy tan feliz, no, estamos tan felices por ustedes, esperabamos que sucediera pronto, pero no _tan_ pronto, aun así les deseamos lo mejor- dijo sollozando

-Sí hija, estamos felices. Sabemos que Alexander y tu están hechos el uno para el otro –me sonrió y beso a su hija- bueno, ahora tenemos que irnos o perderemos la reservación.

Nos despedimos de sus padres y Raven y yo fuimos a dar un paseo a la luz de la más hermosa de las lunas. Luego de dejarla en su casa y despedirnos fui directo a casa a contarle a Jameson, pero él no estaba en casa, estaba en una de sus citas con Ruby.

Cuando subí a mi habitación había una nota sobre mi cama y bajo de ella una carta.

"Señor Alexander sus padres han enviado ésta carta en respuesta a su compromiso. Por favor léala lo más pronto posible.

Jameson."

Abrí nervioso la carta y mientras la leía, no lo podía creer...

OOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Ok ahí va el próximo capi…sorry por tardarme tanto es que estoy de viaje en Guatemala y no tuve tiempo.. pero trataré de actualizar mas seguido..

Que dirá la carta? Es bueno o malo? Adivinen el que adivine tendrá mención especial en el próximo capi..Mary Alice de Withlock no cuenta e.e

Bellesme Cullen y su no-oficial Beta, Mary Alice de Withlock Brandon


	3. Oportunidad

_Estos personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Ellen Schreiber, la trama SI es mía._

**Este capitulo es dedicado a Kathyta Cullen y a Kahia-chan que fueron las únicas que respondieron a mi pregunta y que definitivamente adivinaron de que trataba la carta.**

_XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Alexander POV

**_" Querido Alexander:_**

**_Estamos muy contentos y orgullosos por ti, por fin has encontrado a alguien con quien compartir la eternidad._**

**_Pero lamentamos decirte que entre nuestras leyes esta el que solo podemos casarnos con nuestra propia especie, y aunque no quieras hacerlo ahora, TIENES que convertir a Raven o atrasar el casamiento, es la única manera._**

**_Lo lamentamos mucho_**

**_Tus Padres."_**

No se exactamente que sentía , era una mezcla fuerte de emociones: Confucion, Rabia, Tristreza e Indignacion.

De pronto Jameson entro a mi habitación.

-Buenas noches Alexander.

No le conteste ya que no podía articular palabra.

-Alexander, Que te sucede? Tiene algo que ver con la carta de tus padres?

Hice un leve asentimiento con la cabeza

-Que decía?, que tan malo era para dejarte en ese estado?

Le di la carta y luego de un largo y profundo silencio dijo:

-Ya veo, puedo entender lo que sientes a mi hermano Anthony le ocurrió lo mismo hace mucho tiempo, pero el encontró la manera de lograrlo sin convertir a su ahora esposa en ese momento.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos, todavía tenia una oportunidad.

-Como?

-No lo se exactamente, nunca se lo ha querido decir a nadie , dame un minuto, hablare con el tratare de averiguar algo.

-esta bien

En ese momento me sentía mas optimista que nunca , si había una oportunidad para atrasar la conversión de Raven haría todo por conseguirlo.

-Alexander , Anthony esta dispuesto a ayudarte pero dice que a la única persona que le va a decir que hacer es a ti , y tiene que ser en persona .

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que tienes que ir a Rumania lo mas pronto posible …..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia

Lamento decirles que no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido , acabo de entrar a clase y fiuu! Que horror nos están cargando de trabajos .

Espero que les haya gustado este capi y que sigan leyendo .

_SI les gusta esta historia díganle a sus amigs, dejen reviews y denle al GO!_

**Kisses and bites**

**Bellesme Cullen y su no-oficial Beta, Mary Alice de Withlock Brandon**


	4. La llamada

_Estos personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Ellen Schreiber, la trama SI es mía._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Alexander POV**

Casi no pude dormir ese día, pensando en cómo le explicaría a Raven mi repentino viaje.

Estaba Preocupado, ya que sabía que Luna y Jagger podrían volver en cualquier momento a buscar venganza. Así que decidí pedirle ayuda a mi hermana, Sophie.

Tome el teléfono rogando que me contestara ya que todavía era de día y que dijera que si podría ayudarme.

-Hola? Sophie, Como estas?

-Alexander! Bueno yo me encuentro bien, pero tú? Supongo que ya recibiste la carta de mis padres y por eso me llamas…a esta hora… cual es el problema?

-Lo siento por llamarte tan temprano, debes haber estad dormida, bueno esta el asunto que yo todavía no quiero convertir a Raven tiene mucho por disfrutar y no quiero que se una a nuestro mundo por ahora.

-Si, lo sé, me imagino que debe de ser duro para ti...

-Lo es, créeme que lo es, pero mira tengo algo que contarte, pero promete no decirle nada de esto a NADIE.

-Está bien, lo prometo, ahora, que pasa?

-Bueno, Jameson y yo encontramos una forma para que Raven y yo nos podamos casar sin que la tenga que transformar ahora, pero para eso tengo que viajar a Rumania mañana. Pero me preocupa que Jagger o Luna vuelvan y le hagan daño a Rave. Así que te quería pedir que por favor vengas a Dullsville esta semana a cuidar de ella

-Claro que puedo, cualquier cosa por ti hermanito, después de lo que esos dos les hicieron serian capaces de cualquier cosa, salgo hoy mismo para allá.

-Gracias Soph, te esperara Jameson, Adiós.

-Adiós

Bien, Ye tenía la ayuda de mi hermana, ya no estaría tan preocupado…por eso.

Ahora me quedaba decirle a Rave del viaje sin decirle el por qué, ay que ella estaría encantada de que la transformara.

Ya casi es la hora del crepúsculo, Rave no tardara en venir a la mansión y yo ya tengo listo lo que le voy a decir, pero no sé cómo le explicara lo de Sophie, jamás le había contado sobre mi hermana.

_Knock Knock Knock…_

_OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOO_

_**Cuarto y Corto capitulo de esta historia**_

_**Lo siento por no poder actualizar este fin de semana me quitaron el Internet T_T, per bueno aqui esta, tarde pero seguro el cuarto capitulo**_

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi y que sigan leyendo .**

_**SI les gusta esta historia díganle a sus amiga/os , dejen reviews y denle al GO!**_

**Kisses, Emmet Hugs & bites**

**Bellesme Cullen y su no-oficial Beta, Mary Alice de Withlock Brandon**


	5. Despedidas , LLanto y Pasion

_Estos personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Ellen Schreiber, la trama SI es mía._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Raven POV**

Ya casi cae el sol y yo estoy desesperada por ver a mi futuro esposo, aunque todavía todo esto me parece un sueño.

Siempre fui la rechazada, la rara, la gótica mis únicos amigos fueron mis películas de Dracula y mi colección de libros de Anne Rice.

Cuando me mude a Dullsville jamás imagine que mi visa terminaría así. Por fin tuve una amiga, Becky, nos veíamos todos los días desde pequeñas, siempre nos molestaban Trevor y Matt - quien iba a pensar que ahora Matt seria novio de mi pequeña Becky-.

Pero éramos felices, siempre encontrábamos la manera de distraernos en este pequeño y aburrido pueblo. Normalmente rondábamos la mansión "embrujada", incluso 1 vez entre en ella.

Pero absolutamente TODO cambio cuando Alexander se mudo a la mansión de su abuela. Ahora mi vida era perfecta, tenía un maravilloso novio vampiro, lo que siempre había soñado y en 2 meses me casaría con él.

Cada uno de mis recuerdos con él me hacían sentir feliz, hasta en los que aparecían Luna y Jagger, incluso estos me hacían apreciar mas lo que tenia.

Ya cayó el sol y me hace falta solamente 1 cuadra para llegar a la mansión.

Cuando ya estaba enfrente de la puerta tome aire y me relaje, no puedo creer como todavía, después de todo este tiempo el me hiciera sentir estos nervios. Cuando por fin me tranquilice, toque la puerta.

Knock Knock Knock

-Buenas noches señorita Raven, Alexander la espera en su habitación.

-Gracias Jameson.

Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de su cuarto. Y ahí estaba el, mi ángel gótico, tan bello como siempre. Estaba de espaldas a mí, me abalance sobre él, y él me respondió el beso, un beso lleno de ternura.

-Te he extrañado preciosa- susurro cuando nos separamos. En ese momento vi sus ojos, la alegría de su sonrisa no llego a los ojos.

-Yo también…. Alexander que te sucede? Porque estas triste?

-No es nada cariño, solamente una noticia de última hora.

-Qué es? Que sucede?

-Nada grave, solo que mis padres quieren hablar conmigo sobre la boda…quieren que vaya a Rumania…

-Bueno , pero eso puede esperar no? La boda es en 2 dos meses.

-La verdad, ellos quieren que vaya ahora. Raven me voy mañana en la mañana

El espero mi reacción, yo estaba en shock, con un nudo en la garganta y mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Trate de consolarme, definitivamente esto era mejor que irse si despedirse dejándome solamente una nota con 4 palabras, Además regresaría….no?

-Pero regresaras, Verdad?

-Claro que regresare amor, ya una vez trate de vivir sin ti y es lo peor que he hecho, además estoy seguro de que si no regreso TU misma irías a buscarme a Rumania.

Se me escapo una risita y el la acompaño, pero yo no estaba del todo convencida. Él lo noto y suspiro

-Está bien, mira, Jameson se va a quedar aquí y va a venir alguien de mi familia que es muy especial para mí a acompañarte.

-Quien?- pregunte con curiosidad él nunca había mencionado a nadie de su familia, excepto a sus padres.

-Mi hermana, Sophie.

-TIENES UNA HERMANA???

-Si, ella es solo 1 año menor que tu y quería conocerte, así que aprovecho que te dejaba sola para venir.

-Bueno….esto…. mmmmm….Alexander no se qué decir.

-No te preocupes amor, volveré en 1 semana a mas tardar y nunca estarás sola pasaras el día con Becky y estoy seguro que te llevaras muy bien con Soph.

-Bueno , supongo que está bien , pero de verdad te voy a extrañar mucho

-Y yo te voy a extrañar aun más- y me beso con tanta pasión que todo a mí alrededor desapareció y no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a su cama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bueno , aqui el 5to capitulo espero que les haya gustado**

**interesante final , no? Adivinen de que se tratara el siguiente capi hehe xd**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y y por agregarme a sus favoritos.**

**bueno, no voy a poder actualizaar taan seguido , pero tratare de escribir siempre que pueda, asi que si me tardo por favor por favor no me manden ni a Jagger ni a Luna y mucho menos a los Vulturis .**

**Las quiero vampirezas.**

**Kisses , Emmet Hugs n Bites!**

**Bellesme Cullen y su no-oficial Beta**** Mary Alice de Withlock Brandon**


	6. Despedidas ,Llanto y Pasion II

_Estos personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Ellen Schreiber, la trama SI es mía._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Raven POV

_Y me beso con tanta pasión que todo a mí alrededor desapareció y no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a su cama._

Su mano se deslizo bajo mi camiseta, podía asegurar que mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de llamas y sentir cada mínima parte de su cuerpo contra el mío no ayudaba mucho.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada y mi corazón parecía que quería salir corriendo de mi pecho, en momentos como estos de verdad me preocupaba mi futura salud mental. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, esto no era nada parecido a lo que paso con Trevor en aquella fiesta, aquí si había amor, amor de verdad, un amor tan fuerte tan puro como nunca había existido.

No sabía si parar esto de una vez, todo mi cuerpo se oponía a este ridículo pensamiento, nos íbamos a casar estaba totalmente seguro...realmente teníamos que esperar a la noche de bodas?

Mi mente desecho la idea de parar las cosas en el momento que los dedos de mi ángel gótico recorrieron desde mi cuello, bajando poco a poco en línea recta hasta llegar a mi rodilla el roce de su dedo en este trayecto provoco miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo…. Se sentía tan bien.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de él también abiertos, había tanta pasión en ellos, más de la que alguien pudiera imaginar y me beso apasionadamente. Sus labios descendieron lentamente de mi boca hasta mi cuello y siguieron bajando. En ese momento mi mente dejo de reaccionar y me deje llevar por mis instintos. Su boca fue desabotonando mi blusa, hasta dejarme solamente en bra.

Sus labios hicieron el mismo recorrido de antes, pero ahora yo ya no tenía camisa esta vez sus labios siguieron descendiendo beso la línea de mi clavícula hasta llegar al bra, en ese momento no me pude contener mas, lo empuje hacia atrás y gire nuestros cuerpos para así yo quedar sobre él.

Empecé a besarlo mientras le quitaba la camisa, sus manos bajaron hasta el broche de mi falda. Y cuando él la iba a desabotonar….

Knock Knock…………..JAMESON!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo se lo se me odian xd xd

Pero me parece justo esperar hasta la noche de bodas, eso va a ser que sea más especial; D

Este capi, lo sé, esta chiquito pero bueno, o no? Ya saben opinen y dejen reviews

Lo siento por no actualizar pronto, pero es que el cole me está matando!!!

Prometo actualizar antes del próximo viernes.

Las amo vampiresas...Dejen reviews

Kisses, Emmet's hugs & Bites

Bellesme Cullen


	7. NOTA DE LA AUTORA : leeanlo importante

**Esto no es un capi solamente les quiero decir que por favor me perdonen no voy a poder actualizar esta semana ya entre a examenes y uf! **

**TENGO EXAMEN DE ALEMAN EL LUNES!! **

**Y y por fis por fis perdonenme no me manden a los Vulturis ni a Jagger!!!**

**Les prometo que va a valer la pena la espera encerio ¡!**

**Y me preguntaban ..quieren que haga la noche de bodas = mucho lemmon **

**( ya tengo unas cuantas ideas xD)**

**Respondanme ..**

**Gracias por leer y por no mandar ni a los Vulturis ni a Jagger**

**Las quiero vampirezas!**

**Kisses , Emmet's Hugs & Bites3**

**Bellesme Cullen**


	8. La llamada II

**JAMESON POV**

Eran ya pasadas las 9 de la noche, me encontraba planeando la siguiente cita con Ruby. Aprovechare que Alexander sale de viaje y que a Sophie no le gusta estar en casa.

Estaba pensando en prepararle una cena romántica bajo la luz de la luna y ver una película. Mi mente divago en todas las posibilidades hasta que el sonido de un teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos:

-Mansion Sterling

-Jameson? Jameson soy yo Sophie.

- Señorita Sophie, tanto tiempo sin escucharla

-Así es Jameson, Esta mi hermano?

-Si, está en su habitación con la señorita Raven, en un momento lo llamo

- Este bien, Gracias

Subí las escaleras, mientras me preguntaba si sería correcto interrumpir así, pero Sophie nunca llamaba, debía de haber una emergencia. Toque 3 veces la puerta, pero nadie contesto, así que abrí lentamente la puerta….

**ALEXANDER POV**

_Knock Knock Knock_

En cuanto James, supongo no había nadie más en la casa, toco la puerta, Raven y yo volvimos en si y nos vestimos con una rapidez sobre-humana. Dios! Estaba tan apenado , llegar a este punto antes de la boda… pensándolo mejor , no, no me arrepiento de esto , estuvo fenomenal , sentir a Raven tan cerca de mí, poder tocar cada mínima parte de su cuerpo … era lo mejor que me había pasado, toda esas sensaciones, no hay palabra para describirlo más que wow!

Cuando ya estábamos vestidos nos sentamos inocentemente en la cama, en ese momento Jameson abrí la puerta:

-Lamento mucho la interrupción, ruego me perdonen. Alexander La señorita Sophie te espera en el teléfono.

-No te preocupes Jameson- dijimos al unisonó, cosa que nos provoco un poco de risa, porque en realidad si nos importaba.- Ya voy.

Luego de un rápido beso a Raven baje para contestarle a mi hermana, que podía ser tan importante para que llamara, ella vendría mañana….o no?

-Hola Sophie, Como estas?

- Bien y tú? Te tardaste….

- Lo sé, llamaste en un mal momento

- Peleas con Rave?

- No, TODO LO CONTRARIO

-Oh! Ya, entiendo, hihi, Lo siento mucho, pero te tenía que decir que mi vuelo se va a retrasar unas cuantas horas, Todavía tengo unos cuantos asuntos por resolver, pero llegare a eso del medio día, no te preocupes.

-No hay problema hermanita, aquí te esperaran Jameson y Raven.

- Si! No puedo esperar para conocer a mi cuñada, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Claro que lo harán, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- Bueno hermano, te dejo, nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Todavía no entiendo porque Sophie llamo, es cierto el que se retrasara era un problema pero no era TAN grave. Mire el reloj, eran las 11 de la noche!! , vaya que el tiempo pasa cuando te DIVIERTES. Ya es hora de que Raven se marche, si no sus padres me asesinaran. Así que subí a mi cuarto para despedirme de Rave.

**RAVEN POV**

Alexander bajo para hablar con Sophie, mientras tanto yo me quede tirada en su cama pensando en lo perfecta y especial que había sido esta noche, hasta que mi prometido volvió.

-Rave, mira la hora que es, tus padres deben estar preocupados, vamos te iré a dejar.

-No Alexander, no me quiero ir.

-Amor, no te puedes quedar aquí yo salgo mañana en la mañana.

- Te voy a extrañar muchísimo!

- Lo sé, y yo también amor pero Sophie te va a hacer compañía, recuérdalo, y si no te es suficiente, recuerda que tienes a Nightmare para que te recuerdes de mi.

- Si, está bien, vamos. Caminamos a la casa y en la puerta y en la puerta nos despedimos con un beso largo y dulce; no vería a mi ángel gótico en 1 semana, pero sobre todo estaba nerviosa…..mañana conocería a mi cuñada…..

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**He aquí el séptimo capi**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews**

**Mary Alice de Whitlock Brandon: **Mujer! Vos no temes los problemas que yo...vos sos una nerd!!!Así que no te preocupas por los exámenes!! Y claro que no pongo atención en clases...vos no me dejas!! Y soporto a Nessie porque es mi hija e.e además ponte a pensar como la soporta Jake es mucho peor…. Además lo de Alemania no lo sé xd espero haber terminado de escribir para cuando este allá.

Y una buena noticias para todas las que querían!! Si voy a hacer la noche de bodas…pero como un extra!! Ya tengo algunas ideas…

Y como ya les dije no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido así que paciencia vampiresas!!

**Kisses , Emmet's Hugs & Bites3**

**Bellesme Cullen**


	9. La Decisión

_Estos personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Ellen Schreiber- A excepción de Sophie, la trama SI es mía_

**Alexander POV**

En el camino de la casa de Raven a la Mansión no pude dejar de pensar en el viaje, la verdad o no podía viajar, ya sé lo que es estar lejos de Raven y como me pongo cuando no estoy cerca de ella.  
OK, no, no puedo viajar es definitivo.

Cuando llegue a la casa lo primero que hice fue ir al estudio tomar una hoja y un lápiz y les escribí una carta a mis padres.

"_Queridos Padres: _

_Les escribo porque no voy a poder viajar a Rumania, Raven me necesita aquí y yo necesito estar con ella. Por favor necesito de su ayuda para que los Reyes me autoricen el casamiento con Raven, descubrí que hay una manera, pero voy a necesitar de su ayuda._

_Gracias._

_Alexander."_

Luego de meterla en un sobre, baje corriendo las escaleras para dársela a Jameson y que la enviara inmediatamente.

No me imagino lo feliz que estará Raven cuando sepa que no viaje y me quede con ella, solo puedo saber lo feliz que estoy yo…aunque con Sophie aquí va a ser muy extraño…

**Raven POV**

Casi no puede dormir anoche, primero porque no me quiero alejar de Alexander una vez más, las últimas 2 veces fue horrible, me sentía sola; pero esto es por nuestro bien, si es necesario que Alexander tenga que irse por más de una semana a Rumania para que nos podamos casar, lo aceptare.

Segundo, porque hoy por fin voy a conocer a la hermana preferida, bueno única hermana de Alexander de la cual me entere de su existencia hace unos cuantos días atrás.

Alexander dice que nos vamos a llevar bien, no puede desaparecer mi inseguridad, porque, que pasaría si no me llevara bien con Sophie? No puedo ni pensar en eso! Es la hermana preferida de Alexander y aunque se que no me dejaría, no sé como lo tomaría, estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad y no quiero ser el motivo por el que se distancie de su única Hermana, no lo soportaría.

En fin Apenas es de mañana y tengo todo el día para arreglarme y prepárame psicológicamente para la visita a la mansión de esta tarde.

Ya casi oscurece y yo creo que nunca he estado más nerviosa en toda mi vida.

**Alexander POV**

Pase todo el día esperando a Sophie y ya casi va a atardecer, espero que llegue antes que Raven. Estoy nervioso por cómo se lleven ellas dos,

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando oí que tocaban la puerta de la mansión, mi hermana Sophie había llegado por fin, por fin la iba a ver después de dos años de separación, 2 años sin mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana favorita.

Cuando vi ya estaba al pie de la escalera que conducía al primer piso, esperando que Jameson le abriera.

En cuanto Sophie cruzo la puerta la recibí con un Abrazo de Oso, la extrañaba tanto…

-Sophie! No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe hermanita

-A-A-Alexander?! Que no deberías estar de camino a Rumania??

-Gran forma de decirme que me extrañaste también- dije sarcásticamente.

- Lo siento hermano, sabes que yo también te extrañe, pero me extraño verte aquí.

-Lo sé, pero es que no puedo estar lejos de Raven de nuevo, me moriría si no estoy junto a ella. Así que le pedí a nuestros padres que organizaran las cosas allá y se hicieran cargo por mí.

- Y tú crees que podrán lograr algo ellos solos?

- Eso espero Sophie, es mi única esperanza…

- Ojala que si… Hola Jameson! A ti también te extrañe...

- Igual yo señorita Sophie, ahora venga conmigo, le mostrare su Habitación.

-Está bien Jameson.

Cuando Sophie dejo sus cosas en su cuarto y se acomodo, bajo a la sala para hacerme compañía mientras Raven llegaba a la casa. Sophie y yo decidimos que ella le iba a dar la sorpresa de que yo seguía aquí, mientras tanto nos pusimos al tanto de que había pasado desde que no nos veíamos ni hablábamos. Y cuando por fin hubo un momento de silencio oímos a alguien tocar la puerta…

Raven había llegado….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello de nuevo!**

**HA PASADO MUUUCHOOO TIEMPO, lo sé pero con el Cole, mi intercambio a Alemania y mis papas :S casi no he tenido tiempo y tampoco me había llegado la inspiración. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo va a ser más largo por qué voy a juntar dos capítulos que ya tengo hechos.**

**Esta historia va a contar con aproximadamente 26 capítulos, entre ellos 2 epílogos (:**

**Muchas Gracias por no enviar a los Vulturis o a Jagger a matarme por no actualizar pronto, pero prometo tratar de hacerlo más seguido, aunque voy a entrar a exámenes la próxima semana, estoy aprovechando esta última semana de Vacaciones para escribir todo lo posible.**

**Las quiero vampiresas y prometo que esta semana actualizo también Another love Story de Twilight.**

_**Recuerden reviews make me smile**_** (: y no me haría daño recibir uno que otro.**

_**Kisses Cullen's Style, Emmet Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style.**_

_**Bellesme Cullen **__****_


	10. Encuentro

**Disclamer:**_ Estos personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Ellen Schreiber- Sophie y la trama son completamente mías ;)_

**Summary: Mi** mente giraba, no podía ser cierto, mi ángel me proponía matrimonio? Alexander y Raven se van a casar...pero antes deberán pasar por varias pruebas. Raven / Alexander POV

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

*** El Encuentro ***

**RAVEN POV**

Todo el camino a casa estuve pensando en mi futuro con Alexander, en solo pocas semanas seria Señora Sterling y se oía perfecto.

Imaginaba nuestra boda, con mi vestido negro y él en un smoking del mismo color con una corbata roja...era perfecto.

Hasta que una bocina de carro me saco de mis fantasías.

- Hey chica vampiro, adonde vas con esa sonrisa en la cara, pensando en mi?

- ni lo creas Trevor, si estuviera pensando en ti y tuviera una sonrisa en la cara, seria por que estaría pensando en las diferentes maneras para torturarte.

- Torturarme en qué sentido? - dijo eso haciendo una mueca que para cualquiera animadora le hubiera parecido sexy...

- No en el sentido que te gustaría Trevor.

- Hay rara, ambos sabes que mueres por mi…

- Ni en mis peores pesadillas Snob.

- Ya vete Trevor y déjame en paz de una buena vez.

- haha mounstro no pienses que te salvaras de mi tan rápido... nos vemos el lunes en el colegio.

Y sin darme cuenta, había llegado a las puertas de Benson Hill y mi némesis ya se había marchado.

Los portones me esperaban abiertos, y yo empezaba a temblar, estuve toda la noche y el día pensando en cómo sería conocer a Sophie, Alexander me había asegurado que nos íbamos a llevar bien, pero no estaba del todo segura. Nada era lo mismo si él no iba a estar ahí.

* * *

**Sophie POV**

Estaba tan emocionada por conocer a mi cuñadita que no puse tanta atención a donde ponía mi ropa mientras me había hablado tanto y tan bien de Raven que es como si ya la conociera .Podía ver la alegría en los ojos de mi hermano... Jamás lo había visto tan feliz desde que se mudo a Dullsville es como si todo por fin estuviera en su lugar. Recuerdo que en Rumania siempre estaba solo y mas luego de que termino con Kat.

Termine de desempacar y decidí bajar a la sala para hacerle compañía a mi hermano y logramos charlar sobre todo lo que ambos habíamos hecho este tiempo y también decidimos que yo le daría la sorpresa a Raven de que Alexander no había viajado.....Pero aunque el este aquí nada va a impedir lo que tengo planeado para esta noche.

Cuando hubo un momento de silencio oímos que alguien toco la puerta... Debe de ser Raven! por fin la conoceré!

Jameson abrió la puerta de la mansión, mientras Alexander corría a esconderse en su cuarto y yo me pare frente a la puerta con mi mejor sonrisa en la cara

Era Casi exactamente como la imaginaba botas de combate, Falda de encaje, Corset negro y un bello collar con un murciélago colgando... era absolutamente perfecta para mi hermano

No pude contenerme - dicen que soy demasiado impulsiva- y corrí a abrazar a la mujer que había hecho tan feliz a mi hermano mientras estuvo tan lejos.

* * *

**Raven POV**

Toque la puerta y vi a Jameson recibirme como de costumbre... Pero detrás de el pude ver a una hermosa chica de pelo oscuro y corto sonriendo a más no poder... ella debía de ser Sophie, porque a pesar de todo se podía ver las similitud de facciones entre ella y Alexander.

De un momento a otro, demasiado rápido para que yo reaccionara ella prácticamente se me tiro encima a abrazarme

- Raven Raven Por fin te conozco, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo! Como estas?

- Wow, Sophie yo también me moría de ganas de conocerte, estoy muy bien gracias y tú?

- Yo? yo estoy más que bien - se separo para darme espacio- Lamento esto creo que me deje llevar -Dijo apenada.

- No te preocupes, yo a veces soy así, pregúntale a tu hermano.... cuando regrese...

- Bueno, si esteee...sobre eso te tengo una buena noticia

- Una buena noticia? - Esto sí que me tomo por sorpresa que será lo que Sophie me va a decir?

-Bueno ya sé que a veces no tienen que confiar en nosotros los vampiros pero tienes que cerrar los ojos....

- haha Okey está bien tendré que confiar en ti.-Camino hasta situarse atrás de mí y me tapo los ojos y susurro algo en un idioma que desconocía.

- Estas Lista?

-Lista para qué?

- Para tu sorpresa

-Creo

- Ya está bien Sophie puedes destaparle los ojos - O dios era su voz? esa voz del que yo hacía en Rumania? De mi Alexander?

-Alexander? Alexander!!! Pensé que estabas en Rumania

- Se supone que debería, pero creo que no podría sobrevivir estando lejos de ti todo esa semana.

-aaaw Alexander Te amo - corrí y me arroje a sus brazos, lo había extrañado y ya me había hecho la idea de que no lo iba a ver esto si era una sorpresa

- Como yo a ti bella, ahora que quieren hacer esta noche?

-Hacer suena a mucha gente hermanito... Raven ya sé que amas a mi hermano pero lo tendrás _para toda la eternidad _y hoy tendremos una noche de chicas.

**::Continuara::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Y bien? Díganme que esto no es una sorpresa :D?**

**Pues hoy me inspire en este Fic ya saben un rayito de inspiración ;D**

**Espero que les haya gustado enserio: D**

**Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo por un capi prometo actualizar más rápido ahora **

**_Reviews make me smile :]_**

**Kisses Edward's Style, Emmet's Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style.**

**~ Bom (: aka. B****ɛ****llεѕmε****Ƨϯɛɤ****Іі****ɳɠ**


End file.
